Point-of-view cameras have been used in various events to provide spectators video and/or images from a participant's perspective and/or a particular vantage point. Such cameras may be secured to a participant of the event, a device used in the event, or other structure, such as a vehicle, to provide video and images from the point of view of the participant or vantage point. Cameras of various shapes and sizes are used depending upon the particular application. Typical cameras are high-tech devices, which are non-resilient to rough handling and hazardous environments.